Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{3}{12}-2\dfrac{3}{6} = {?}$
Answer: Simplify each fraction. $= {5\dfrac{1}{4}} - {2\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {5\dfrac{1}{4}}-{2\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Convert ${5\dfrac{1}{4}}$ to ${4 + \dfrac{4}{4} + \dfrac{1}{4}}$ So the problem becomes: ${4\dfrac{5}{4}}-{2\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {4} + {\dfrac{5}{4}} - {2} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {4} - {2} + {\dfrac{5}{4}} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{5}{4}} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{3}{4}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{3}{4}$